密猟者
by Sorachi Na-Chan
Summary: Updated/Chap1: Oujou-sama/Manusia adalah makhluk dengan ego yang besar, bukan? Karena itu aku harus merubah tujuanku, harus merubah arah hidupku, dan rela masuk ke kubangan para manusia kotor/"Lepaskan aku..."/"Pergilah ke neraka, jalang"/"Kumohon, tinggalkan ini semua, nona..."/SasuSaku/M for Bloody Scene
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

密猟者

Author: Saori Yanagita

Genre: Crime, Tragedy, Romance

Main Character: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

Rated: M for Bloody Scene

.

.

.

Prolog

Malam itu, bulan tidak memperlihatkan sinarnya, dan bintang-bintang entah mengapa enggan untuk sekedar berkelip di langit malam yang hitam. Di sebuah lorong yang sempit, dimana terdapat sebuah bangunan yang gelap dan kecil, terdengar rintihan memohon ampun yang disambut dengan tawa menyeramkan.

"Bagaimana? Sekarang kau tidak akan bisa membicarakan dan menyebarkan gossip busuk dengan mulutmu yang kotor, hahaha"

"Ti-tidak, ma-maafkan aku. Aaaakh"

"Hm, sekarang baru kau meminta maaf, kemana saja maafmu selama ini, dasar kau wanita jalang" dan sekali lagi sosok tersebut melayangkan pisaunya ke arah wajah dari sebuah tubuh yang terbaring bersimbah darah di bawahnya. Disayat-sayatnya bibir serta lidah milik korbannya tersebut kemudian diarahkannya pisau miliknya ke arah mata korbannya dan dibenamkannya pisau tadi ke dalam bola mata korbannya.

"AAAAAAAAAKKHHH"

Mengabaikan teriakan pilu korbannya, ditariknya pisau tadi dan kemudian kembali dibenamkan, begitu terus secara berulang-ulang hingga bola matanya terangkat bersama pisaunya. Setelah melakukan hal yang sama ke mata satunya lagi, sosok hitam tersebut merobek bagian perut tubuh tidak berdaya di bawahnya. Kemudian dengan santai dijelajahinya organ-organ dalam tubuh tersebut dan diaturnya ulang posisi-posisi organ di dalam perut tubuh tersebut.

"BUNUH SAJA AKU!"

"Hm, dengan senang hati, hime"

Dan sekali lagi dilayangkannya pisaunya tepat di jantung tubuh tersebut, mengakhiri rintihan kesakitan yang sedari tadi mengalun memenuhi ruangan sempit tersebut. Sementara sosok yang baru saja melayangkan pisaunya hanya menyeringai dengan darah yang mengotori seluruh tubuhnya. Ditariknya pisau tadi dan diperhatikannya dengan sekejap serta seringaian yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Hm, satu lagi serangga dimusnahkan"

.

.

.

.

"Konoha High School digemparkan oleh berita tewasnya salah satu siswi kelas X yang ditemukan di sebuah lorong sempit dengan keadaan yang menyedihkan.

Tidak hanya di dalam KHS, seluruh Jepang pun gempar dengan berita ini. Pasalnya, ini bukanlah yang pertama kalinya seseorang disiksa lalu dibunuh dengan sadis, namun sudah berkali-kali. Dan gadis malang ini adalah korban yang ke-13 yang ditemukan tidak bernyawa setelah disiksa dan dibunuh dengan sadis. Dan si pembunuh tidak pernah meninggalkan sidik jari, DNA, atau apapun yang dapat menyingkap tersangka dibalik kasus pembunuhan berantai ini.

Kali ini yang harus menjadi korban adalah seorang siswi kelas X dari Konoha High School yang bernama Hikari Hanami, anak dari menteri pertahanan Jepang. Tidak hanya keluarganya, bahkan teman-temannya pun merasa terpukul dengan kematian mendadak gadis ini.

Baiklah, berita selanjutnya-"

'Cliik'

Seorang gadis bersurai biru muda mematikan televisi yang baru saja memberitakan kematian seorang siswi. Gadis tersebut pun merespon berita yang baru disaksikannya dengan menguap bosan.

'Di sekolah pun mereka membahas kematiannya, di tv pun juga, hah membosankan' batin gadis tersebut.

Dia adalah Sakura Haruno, seorang siswi KHS pindahan dari Rusia yang menjalani pendidikannya melalui jalur beasiswa. Dikarenakan penampilannya yang terkesan culun dan karena dianggap murid yang tidak mampu, tidak jarang Sakura menerima ejekan dari siswa-siswi lain. Tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa sebenarnya dia adalah salah seorang gadis jutawan di Rusia. Sakura pun bangkit dari sofa menuju ke belakang, tempat dimana ia menyimpan semua senjata api dan senjata tajam miliknya. Selama berada di Rusia, sejak kecil ia sudah diajarkan bela diri sehingga tidak heran jika kemana-mana ia selalu membawa salah satu senjatanya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Sesampainya di gudang persenjataan, Sakura pun memeriksa pisau yang baru saja digunakannya kemarin malam. Melihat masih ada beberapa bercak darah, ia pun menekan sebuah bel di sakunya yang terhubung langsung dengan butler pribadinya. Hanya dalam hitungan semenit, sang butler bersurai biru dongker pun tiba di depan pintu seraya membungkuk hormat dan memasuki ruangan penyimpanan senjata nona mudanya.

"Ada ap-" belum habis ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah pisau meluncur halus dan menancap pada dinding di belakangnya, tepat di di sebelah lehernya.

"Apa ini?" Sakura pada butlernya seraya menunjukkan pisau yang sedari tadi berada di tangannya, sang butler pun kembali membungkuk seraya meminta maaf.

"Bangun dan gulung lengan bajumu" Sakura kembali membentak butlernya. Sementara sang butler yang sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan majikannya pun langsung menggulung lengan bajunya, memperlihatkan tangan yang kuat namun dihiasi beberapa bekas sayatan yang dalam. Ia pun menyodorkan lengannya pada Sakura dan pasrah menerima hukuman yang sama seperti sebelumnya yaitu lengannya yang akan-

ZRESSSSH

-disayat oleh Sakura menggunakan pisau yang sama yang menjadi penyebab kemarahan Sakura kali ini.

"Hm, sekarang bersihkan pisau-pisauku, jangan sampai aku menemukan noda darah lagi pada senjata-senjataku, atau kau tahu akibatnya" ujar Sakura seraya berlalu yang dibalas dengan anggukan sopan dari butlernya.

Setelah nona mudanya pergi, butler bersurai biru dongker itu pun membebat lengannya, menghentikan pendarahan untuk sementara selagi ia membersihkan senjata Sakura dari noda darah. Entah mengapa, ia tidak bisa merasa marah ataupun berpikir untuk meninggalkan pekerjaannya walaupun mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak wajar dari majikannya. Mungkin, karena ia paham dengan semua hal yang terjadi selama ini pada Sakura yang menggelapkan semua pikirannya. Sehingga ia merasa tidak sampai hati untuk merasakan amarah kepada Sakura, apalagi sampai berpikir untuk meninggalkannya sendirian. Karena ia tahu, walaupun tersamarkan, hanya ia lah orang yang dipercaya oleh Sakura saat ini, satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan gadis dingin tersebut.

Baru saja selesai membersihkan senjata-senjata milik Sakura serta lantai yang ternodai darahnya, ia telah dipanggil lagi oleh satu-satunya majikannya. Ia pun berjalan secepatnya ke ruang santai di rumah tersebut, mengabaikan luka sayatan di lengannya. Sesampainya di sana, dijumpainya Sakura yang duduk dengan anggun di salah satu sofa sembari mencoret sebuah foto pada buku tahunan sekolahnya. Sang butler sudah sangat mengetahui apa yang akan diperintahkan kepadanya kali ini.

"Siapkan pisau-pisau favoritku dan segera persiapkan tempat serta jadwalnya, Sasuke. Aku akan memusnahkan satu lagi serangga kotor besok malam" titah Sakura seraya menyeringai.

"Ha'i, Oujou-sama"

"Kali ini aku ingin melakukannya di gudang bawah tanah kita" Sakura kembali memerintah dan kemudian menyerahkan buku tahunan yang salah satu fotonya sudah ia tandai.

"Ha'i, Oujou-sama"

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang, aku ingin tidur"

"Ha'i, saya permisi Oujou-sama"

.

.

Sasuke PoV

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi kamar nona mudaku dengan langkah santai. Kesempatanku untuk bersantai hanyalah di saat ia sekolah dan baru tertidur. Tanpa kusadari aku berakhir di taman belakang mansion ini. Tidak seperti malam kemarin, malam ini bulan dan bintang bersinar terang menerangi malam yang mulai larut.

Aku duduk sebentar untuk beristirahat sekalian mengobati lukaku dengan obat-obatan yang kuambil ketika melewati kamarku. Setelah itu aku kembali mendongakkan wajahku dan menerawang kembali beberapa kejadian yang lalu. Sejujurnya, aku tidak suka dengan cara nona mudaku selama ini, bukan berarti aku menentangnya. Hanya saja, bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang gadis remaja, ia tidak seharusnya melakukan hal tidak berperikemanusiaan seperti ini. Sialan para bajingan yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini.

Kuperhatikan jam di pergelangan tanganku yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas. Tanpa menunggu bel darinya, aku bangkit dari dudukku dan berjalan cepat menuju kamar nona merah jambuku. Tanpa mengetuk, kubuka pintu kamarnya dengan lembut. Dan seperti dugaanku, aku menemukannya meringkuk di pojok kamarnya, bersebelahan dengan jendela besar kamarnya. Kepalanya ia sembunyikan di lipatan tangannya dan bahunya bergetar menahan tangis.

Seperti yang sudah aku lakukan selama tujuh tahun ini, aku menghampirinya dan mengelus pelan surai merah jambunya.

"Sst, tenanglah Sakura" bisikku lembut kepadanya. Kalau kalian mengira aku bertindak lancang pada nona mudaku, maka buanglah jauh-jauh prasangka itu. Selama tujuh tahun ini, Sakura selalu dihantui mimpi buruk yang mampu membuatnya histeris bahkan hampir melakukan bunuh diri. Dulu sekali ketika aku masih baru menjadi pelayan pribadinya, aku belum mengetahui kebiasaannya ini. Untung saja aku mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar nona mudaku dan menghentikannya untuk menyayat pergelangan tangannya dengan kaca.

Dan uniknya, mimpi buruk selalu menyerangnya pada pukul dua belas tepat. Pada awalnya kukira hanyalah kebetulan, namun sudah berulang kali terjadi selama 7 tahun di setiap malam, apakah ini termasuk kebetulan?. Setelah bahunya berhenti bergetar, nona muda kembali tertidur pulas dan aku pun menggendongnya menuju tempat tidurnya dan membaringkannya di sana. Setelah kuselimuti tubuh mungilnya, aku pun berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan mengucapkan hal yang sama.

"Mimpi indah, Oujou-sama"

.

.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

Gimana minna? Ntah kenapa tiba-tiba Nagi semangat banget nulis fanfic, bayangkan dalam sehari Nagi udah update satu fanfic dan upload dua fanfic baru. Keliatannya saya tertular semangat masa muda Lee dan Guy.

Ntah kenapa bisa kepikir ide absurd gini, tapi semoga reader-sama suka. Ohya, btw cek fanfic saya yang judulnya 'If Love Already Gone' dan 'Call Of Duty' yah *numpang promosi*

Terakhir, review ya minna, semakin banyak yang review, semakin cepat Chapter 2 datang, hehe.

So, Keep or Delete?

Jaa minna-san, jangan lupa review

**Akasuna No Nagi-chan**


	2. Chapter 1: Oujou-sama

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

密猟者

Author: Akasuna No Nagi-chan

Genre: Crime, Tragedy, Romance

Rated: M for Bloody Scene

.

.

.

(A/N): Umur Sakura 16 tahun sedangkan Sasuke 20 tahun

.

.

.

Chap 1: Oujou-sama

"Lihat, si culun datang" ujar seorang gadis bersurai kuning yang mengundang perhatian seluruh kelas kepada seorang siswi bersurai biru muda berkacamata yang baru memasuki kelas.

"Ah, lihatlah rambut biru muda busuk itu" sahut salah satu teman gadis bersurai kuning tadi lainnya.

"Selamat pagi, Haruno si murid emas" ujar beberapa siswi dengan nada mengejek yang disambut dengan tawa dari siswi lainnya. Sementara Sakura, siswi yang selalu menjadi korban _bully _itu pun hanya melangkahkan kaki menuju mejanya yang berada di pojok belakang tarikan keras pada kerah belakang bajunya menghentikan langkah Sakura.

"Jadi kau merasa cukup hebat untuk tidak menjawab sapaan dari kami semua" teriak gadis bersurai kuning tadi tepat di depan wajah Sakura yang tidak memperlihatkan perubahan ekspresi sedikit pun.

**PLAAAK**

"Kau hanyalah murid kelas bawah, Haruno! Jangan besar kepala" gadis tadi kembali berteriak setelah menampar Sakura dengan keras. Walau begitu Sakura masih tidak bergeming. Ditatapnya mata gadis tersebut dengan sorot dingin tanpa ekspresi yang membuat gadis itu mundur sedikit. Baru saja ia akan melayangkan kembali tamparan di wajah Sakura kalau saja sebuah tangan tidak menghentikan aksinya.

"Itu sudah cukup, Shion"

"Jangan halangi aku Gaara-kun, jalang ini pantas mendapatkan hukuman karena membantahku melalui tatapan matanya. Dia tidak pantas dibela olehmu"

"Kubilang sudah cukup!" Bentak Gaara dengan suara pelan namun ditekan yang membuat Shion dan siswa lain bergidik takut. Dengan sedikit gemetar, Shion mundur beserta para pengikutnya dan pergi menuju bangku mereka masing-masing.

Setelah mendengus pelan Sakura berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di pojok belakang kelas diikuti Gaara yang duduk sebangku dengannya. Sakura merupakan murid pindahan yang masuk pada saat pertengahan tahun, tepatnya bersamaan dengan dimulainya semester genap. Berhubung di kelasnya hanya kursi di samping Gaara yang kosong, maka Asuma-sensei –wali kelasnya– menempatkannya di samping Gaara.

Sakura pun duduk disusul dengan Gaara yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya. Tanpa memperdulikan Gaara di sampingnya, Sakura membuka sebuah novel tebal dengan judul berbahasa Rusia. Sementara itu Gaara memperhatikan gadis di sampingnya secara diam-diam kemudian menghela nafasnya pelan.

Suara bel pun berbunyi keras menandakan jam pelajaran pertama yang akan segera dimulai. Tidak lama setelah bel, seorang wanita masuk ke kelas membawa setumpuk kertas yang tidak terlalu banyak di tangan kanannya. Ketua kelas pun mengkomando teman-temannya untuk berdiri.

"Selamat pagi Kurenai-sensei" ucap semua murid serentak.

"Selamat pagi semua. Seperti yang sudah kita sepakati minggu lalu, kita akan ulangan matematika hari ini" jawab Kurenai dengan tegas. Murid-murid mendesah tidak senang selagi mengambil alat-alat tulis mereka.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Kurenai membagikan kertas yang dibawanya kepada seluruh murid. Murid-murid pun menerima kertas berisikan soal-soal itu dengan ogah-ogahan dan tidak ikhlas.

"Waktu kalian 90 menit untuk 15 soal" ujar Kurenai lagi dengan nada tegas. Dengan gerutuan pelan, murid kelas tersebut pun mulai mengerjakan soal dengan serius. Setengah jam kemudian keadaan kelas yang tenang dikejutkan dengan suara Sakura yang menggeser kursinya. Ia maju membawa kertas dan mengumpulkannya pada Kurenai.

"Aa, seperti biasa kau selalu menyelesaikannya dalam waktu singkat, Haruno. Kau bisa keluar sekarang"

"_Ha'i_, _arigatou sensei" _balas Sakura sopan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari siswi kelasnya dan tatapan dalam dari Gaara, Sakura melangkah dengan cepat keluar kelasnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia kembali melangkah dan akhirnya sampai di taman belakang sekolahnya.

-Sakura PoV-

Hn, Shion sialan, berani-beraninya jalang itu menamparku. Khu, sekarang belum waktunya, bersabarlah sayang, akan kuberikan ganjaran yang tepat untukmu. Sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan gadis sialan itu, aku harus mempergunakan waktuku yang berharga untuk beristirahat dan menyimpan energiku.

Aku pun melangkahkebawahsebuahpohon besar yang sudah sering menjadi tempatku tidur di sekolah. Setelah menyandarkan tubuhku, tanpa diperintah otakku memikirkan beberapa memori yang pernah kualami.

**Flasback: On**

"Ibu, Saku pulang."

"Ah, anak ibu sudah pulang rupanya, sekolahmu menyenangkan?"

"Tentu ibu, kami tadi bedah-bedah kodok, menyenangkan sekali, hahaha"

"Hm, kasihan sekali kodoknya"

"Ah ibu, kan nanti kodok itu juga mati, lebih baik dia sempat berguna, kan?"

"Anak ibu sekarang sudah pintar cari alasan ya"

"Hahaha, kan Saku anak ibu"

"Jadi Saku bilang ibu pintar cari alasan?"

"Aa, Saku tidak bilang seperti itu ya"

"Saku harus dapat hukuman karena sudah mengejek ibu"

"E-eh, jangan bu"

"Ibu akan menggelitik Saku, bersiaplah"

"Hahahaha, geli bu, hahahaha."

….

**Flashback: Off**

Sial, dari sekian banyak, kenapa harus memori itu yang muncul. Tidak, tubuhku gemetaran sekarang,aku harus segera menjernihkan pikiranku, Harus.

-Normal PoV-

Sakura berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah. Ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya menuju toilet untuk sedikit membasuh wajahnya untuk menyegarkan kembali pikirannya. Namun, sebuah tarikan di surai biru mudanya menghentikan langkah Sakura yang membuatnya tertarik ke belakang secara kasar. Kembali Shion beserta teman-temannya yang sudah memasang wajah angkuh mereka memandang Sakura dengan tatapan benci.

"Aa, seperti biasa kau selalu menyelesaikannya dalam waktu singkat, Haruno. Cih" sindir Mei. Kemudian disambung dengan berbagai hujatan dari yang lainnya. Hal ini membuat Sakura yang sedari tadi merasa panik menjadi kalut. Ditepisnya dengan keras tangan Mei yang sedari tadi menarik kerah seragamnya. Shion yang hendak melayangkan kembali tangannya untuk menampar Sakura dikejutkan dengan tangkisan keras dari Sakura.

"Beraninya kau Ha-"

"Enyahlah dari hadapanku" bisik Sakura dengan pelan namun membuat bulu kuduk mereka merinding.

"La-lancang sekali ka-"

"Kubilang pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga kalian gadis sialan" bentak Sakura dengan nada ditekan serta tatapan nyalang kepada para siswi di hadapannya.

"Ki-kita pergi sekarang, Haruno sudah gila" ujar Shion yang kemudian melangkah pergi diikuti teman-temannya.

'Hn, akhirnya' batin Sakura. Diacuhkannya tatapan menyelidik dari murid-murid lain dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju toilet. Sesampainya di toilet didatanginya wastafel yang paling sudut. Diperhatikan wajahnya yang masih terlihat menakutkan dengan tatapan nyalang tanpa emosi. Dibasuhnya wajahnya untuk menetralkan emosi serta pikirannya setelah itu digelengkan pikirannya untuk mengusir jauh hal yang tidak seharusnya diingatnya.

"Hn, bertahan itu sulit"

-Skip Time-

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas yang sudah kosong karena bel pulang sudah berdering 30 menit yang lalu. Kali ini Shion dan kelompoknya tidak mengganggunya, kelihatannya mereka masih mengingat peristiwa tadi. Baru saja meninggalkan kelasnya, Sakura mendengar namanya dipanggil dari belakang. Ia pun membalikkan badannya dan mendapati seorang siswa bersurai merah yang agak berlari mengejarnya.

"Sabaku-san?"

"Aa, Haruno-san, mungkin ini lancang, tapi bolehkah aku meminta nomor _handphone-_mu atau alamat _email-_mu?" Tanya Gaara.

"Hn, maaf Sabaku-san" tolak Sakura dengan ekpresi dan nada datar. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Gaara, Sakura berbalik meninggalkan Gaara dan kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang. Gaara yang tidak bisa menerima tolakan Sakura mengejar dan menarik lengan Sakura. Namun betapa terkejutnya Gaara ketika Sakura menepis keras tangannya dan meninggalkan Gaara tanpa berkata apapun.

Sakura berjalan menuju gerbang dan mengirimkan pesan dari ponselnya menghiraukan Gaara yang masih setia di belakangnya. Dalam waktu 5 menit, sebuah Aston Martin One-77 berhenti di depan sekolah. Kemudian seorang pria dengan _tailcoat _hitam dengan model jaket serta sebuah celana_jeans _sewarna. Ia pun membuka pintu belakang yang menghadap ke arah sekolah.

Sakura berjalan menuju mobil tersebut dan kemudian berhenti di depan pria tadi. Pria tadi pun melakukan hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap kali menjemput gadis di depannya. Dengan perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang, diusapnya surai biru muda milik Sakura dan diciumnya dahi lebar gadis tersebut. Gaara yang sedari tadi berada di dekat Sakura tidak mampu menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya.

"A-apa yang-"

"Hn, aku duluan Sabaku-san" ujar Sakura dengan seringai licik pada Gaara yang masih terkejut. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura masuk ke mobil dan pria tadi menutup pintunya. Setelah sedikit membungkuk pada Gaara, pria tadi berjalan kembali menuju kursi supir dengan elegan. Mobil pun berjalan menyadarkan Gaara yang membeku sedari tadi. Setelah sadar, Gaara pun menyeringai seksi memperhatikan jalanan.

'Hm, menarik'

.

.

.

"Harimu menyenangkan Oujou-sama?" Tanya Sasuke membuka percakapan setelah mereka meninggalkan komplek sekolah Sakura dan dibalas dengan dengusan keras Sakura.

"Jalang-jalang itu tidak berhenti menggangguku. Belum lagi laki-laki tadi mencoba mendekatiku. Aku ingin mengganti target malam ini, Sasuke. Ini fotonya, dan aku ingin melakukannya malam ini di ruang bawah tanah kita"Sakura menyerahkan sebuah foto Mei Terumi, salah seorang anggota kelompok Shion.

"Ha'i, Oujou-sama" balas Sasuke dengan sedikit keberatan. Namun hal itu tidak luput dari pendengaran Sakura yang sudah mengenal Sasuke.

"Kau keberatan, Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura pelan dan dibalas helaan nafas Sasuke.

"Anda tahu kalau saya tidak begitu menyukai perbuatan anda selama ini, Oujou-sama. Namun saya tidak akan mempermasalahkannya lagi, hanya saja anda sudah terlalu banyak melakukannya dalam waktu berdekatan." Jelas Sasuke dan dibalas dengan tawa sarkatis Sakura.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, polisi tidak akan bisa mengendus jejakku" jawab Sakura santai.

'Bukan itu yang kutakutkan, Oujou-sama' batin Sasuke dengan gusar.

"Saya mendapat kabar bahwa'mereka' berencana datang ke Jepang" Sasuke kembali membuka suara.

"Sial, benar-benar mengganggu" gerutu Sakura yang dibalas dengan dengusan geli dari Sasuke.

'Bohong' batin Sasuke.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka tiba di sebuah rumah terlantar dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Sasuke turun dan membukakan pintu untuk nona mudanya. Sakura turun dengan anggun dan melangkah memasuki rumah tersebut diikuti oleh Sasuke. Mereka melangkah ke sebuah ruangan dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang duduk di sofa tua dengan memangku sebuah koper besar, pemuda itu pun berdiri mendengar langkah kaki mereka.

"Akhirnya pelanggan setiaku sampai juga, bagaimana kabarmu Sakura-chan?" ujarnya dengan ceria.

"Tidak perlu basa-basi, Naruto aku di sini untuk berbisnis" balas Sakura yang membuatnya tertawa.

"Hah, tidak berubah sama sekali, baiklah ini beberapa barang baru" Naruto membuka koper hitam yang dibawanya. Di sana terdapat belati berbagai model dan ukuran serta beberapa _handgun_ beserta amunisinya. Mata sakura terpaku pada sebuah pisau lipat dengan panjang 7,5 cm dan lebar 1,5 cm dengan ukiran di gagangnya. Diambilnya pisau tersebut dan kemudian dikeluarkannya mata pisau tersebut yang terlihat mengkilap yang membuat panjang pisau tadi menjadi dua kali panjang awal.

"Pilihan bagus, Sakura-chan. Kau memang memiliki mata yang bagus. Pisau ini terbuat dari campuran baja dan perak, mata pisaunya ganda serta anti karat, terutama terhadap darah-ttebayo" Naruto mempromosikan dagangannya dengan antusias.

"Hn, aku ambil 3 pisau ini, sebuah _handgun_ kaliber 9mm, obat-obat bius, semua racun segala tingkat beserta jarumnya. Masalah harga dan uang Sasuke yang mengurusnya" ujar Sakura menunjuk pisau lipat tadi, sebuah pisau bergagang silver dengan panjang 9 cm,pisau hitam tipis dengan panjang 5 cm, dan sebuah _handgun _keperakan kaliber 9mm. Kemudian ditunjuknya deretan obat bius dan racun-racun mulai dari untuk melemahkan, menyiksa, hingga membunuh beserta beberapa jarum beserta suntiknya.

"Baiklah Sakura-chan" dengan cekatan Naruto membungkus barang-barang tadi menjadi sebuah paket bewarna coklat. Diserahkannya paket tadi kepada Sakura kemudian ia menghampiri Sasuke untuk membicarakan harga.

"Hm, baiklah aku setuju dengan harganya. Bagaimana cara pembayarannya?"Naruto menyetujui tawaran Sasuke.

"Kami akan membayar tunai sekarang juga untuk mempermudahmu" jawab Sasuke menyerahkan amplop coklat panjang kepada Naruto.

"Kau memang paling mengertiku, teme" balas Naruto dengan cengiran lebar yang. Dengan cepat dibukanya amplop dan dihitungnya total uang tunai di dalamnya.

"Tentu saja, dobe" Sasuke menyeringai kecil membalas perkataan Naruto. Dalam waktu singkat, Naruto selesai dengan kegiatannya.

"Terima kasih atas transaksinya hari ini, Sakura-sama" ujar Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hn, aku pun begitu Naruto" Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Naruto. Namun suara teriakan Naruto yang memanggilnya membuatnya membalikkan badan.

"Apa lagi Naruto?" Tanyanya bosan.

"Aku mendapat sebuah 'pekerjaan' tapi kali ini targetnya ada dua, kau tertarik membantuku?" Ajak Naruto dengan semangat

"Menarik, kapan?"

"Sekarang hari jum'at, hm, selasa malam nanti, kau bisa?"

"Tentu, aku sedang kosong" jawab Sakura santai menghiraukan tatapan keberatan dari Sasuke.

"Baguslah, rinciannya akan kukirim padamu besok"

"Baiklah, terima kasih Naruto" balas Sakura kembali melangkah menuju mobilnya. Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk nona mudanya setelah itu menuju bangku pengemudi. Tanpa membuang waktu, dijalankannya mobil itu dengan kecepatan sedang. Keadaan tenang diisi dengan alunan musik dari radio mobil.

"Ah, Sasuke nanti berhenti sebentar di toko kosmetik"perintah Sakura.

"Hm? Kau ingin berdandan Oujou-sama?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada gurauan.

"Hh, aku ingin membeli pewarna rambut lagi Sasuke, milikku sudah habis" balas Sakura cuek.

"Benarkah? Maaf saya lalai dan tidak sempat membelinya" ujar Sasuke dengan rasa bersalah.

"Hn, tidak masalah Sasuke" balas Sakura mengakhiri percakapan singkat mereka. Setelah 10 menit, mereka tiba di depan sebuah toko kosmetik. Sasuke dengan sigap turun dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sakura kemudian mengekorinya dari belakang. Mereka berdua memasuki toko tersebut dan mendapati dua orang siswi dengan seragam sama seperti yang dikenakan sakura sedang bergosip seru. Sakura bersyukur ia sudah menggerai rambutnya, melepas kacamatanya serta memakai _cardigan_sehingga menutupi seragamnya. Tanpa sengaja ia mendengar bisikan-bisikan para siswi tadi.

"Kau tahu? Tadi Haruno memberontak ketika diganggu Shion beserta kelompoknya" ujar salah satu dari siswi tersebut.

"Benarkah? Wah sudah berani dia sekarang"timpal yang lainnya.

"Sebenarnya ia tidak seburuk itu, hanya karena fakta bahwa dia murid beasiswa yang ditempatkan di sebelah Gaara dan disukai semua guru, bukan berarti dia harus menjadi target _bully _Shion dan kelompoknya." Sela salah satu dari mereka.

"Isunya sih bukan itu, Shion sering menangkap basah Gaara sedang memperhatikan Haruno ditambah dengan Haruno yang misterius dan dingin, dibenci lah Haruno oleh Shion" tambah lainnya.

"Hm, tentu saja Gaara-kun lebih memilih Haruno daripada Shion. Haruno itu pintar dan tidak banyak tingkah, tidak seperti Shion yang menggunakan kekuasaan ayahnya untuk masuk sekolah kita. Lagi pun Shion selalu berdandan seperti seorang pelacur" timpal lainnya dan dibalas dengan tawa kecil dari yang lainnya.

"Aku selama ini mau dekat-dekat dengannya supaya bisa populer, hahaha" balas lainnya yangvkembali ditanggapi oleh yang lain.

Sakura pun cepat-cepat membeli pewarna rambutnya dan berjalan menuju mobil diikuti Sasuke sedikit tertawa. Sampai di mobil, Sasuke membukakan pintu untuk Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi.

"Kelihatannya anda cukup populer, Oujou-sama" ujar Sasuke tidak lama setelah mobil berjalan.

"Cih, diamlah Sasuke"

"Hahaha, tidak ada salahnya menjadi populer" balas Sasuke lagi dengan seringai kecil yang tidak luput dari pandangan Sakura.

"Urusai, tidak lucu Sasuke" jawab Sakura dengan wajah sedikit cemberut yang ditanggapi dengan tawa Sasuke. Keadaan kembali hening ketika Sasuke berhenti tertawa.

"Karena itulah aku benci memiliki teman" Sakura berbisik lirih yang tidak jelas ditujukan kepada siapa. Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya diam tanpa berniat untuk membalas perkataan Sakura. Ia mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan dan dirasakan Sakura. Ia sangat memahami apa makna dari pernyataan Sakura barusan. Keheningan terus mengisi keadaan mobil hingga mereka memasuki kediaman Haruno.

Sasuke turun membuka pintu untuk Sakura kemudian menyerahkan kunci kepada salah satu satpam mansion Haruno. Sasuke menuntun Sakura menuju meja makan dan menemani nona mudanya makan siang. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu Sakura langsung duduk dan mengambil sendok beserta garpu.

Namun Sasuke memukul pelan tangan nona mudanya dengan sendok ditangannya. Sementara itu Sakura mendelik kesal pada Sasuke yang memasang senyum ramah yang aneh. Mengerti maksud Sasuke, dengan malas Sakura melangkah menuju wastafel dan mencuci tangannya dan kembali duduk di kursi. Baru saja makan satu suap, Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Duduklah Sasuke, aku yakin kau juga belum makan" perintah Sakura.

"Tidak sopan jika saya duduk dan makan di meja yang sama dengan anda, Oujou-sama" tolak Sasuke dengan halus.

"Hh, ayolah Sasuke, kita sudah mengulangi skenario ini setiap hari"

"Hh, baiklah Oujou-sama" Sasuke menghela nafas dan duduk di samping Sakura. Mereka berdua pun makan tanpa ada suara sama sekali. Setelah selesai, Sasuke memberi kode kepada seorang _maid _yang berdiri di dekat pintu. Setelah itu Sasuke mengikuti Sakura menuju kamarnya dengan langkah santai.

Sakura masuk ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Sasuke menuju sebuah kursi khusus untuk mencuci rambut yang berada di dekat _walk-in-closet _Sakura. Setelah Sakura berganti baju ia keluar dari _walk-in-closet _dan duduk di kursi tersebut dimana Sasuke telah menunggu dan sudah melepas _tailcoat _miliknya menyisakan sebuah kemeja putih polos yang sudah digulung lengannya mencapai siku.

Sakura duduk dan merebahkan kepalanya ke bagian untuk mencuci kepala dan rambutnya. Sasuke pun mulai mencuci rambut nona mudanya kemudian memakaikan sebuah _shampoo _khusus untuk melunturkan warna cat rambut. Dipijatnya pelan kepala Sakura untuk membuatnya rileks dan tenang. Mata Sakura pun terpejam menikmati pijatan Sasuke yang terasa sangat lembut di kepalanya.

"Hn, kalau kau pergi dari Mansion ini, kurasa kau bisa membuka klinik perawatan rambut yang sukses" ujar Sakura dengan sedikit nada bergurau.

"Kurasa itu tidak akan pernah terjadi, Oujou-sama" balas Sasuke tanpa menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Mengapa tidak?" tanya Sakura lagi namun hanya dibalas dengan gelengan pelan dari Sasuke.

'Karena aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Oujou-sama'

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hah, selesai juga chap 2 nya, gomen kalo ngebosenin, lagi stuck soalnya, hehe. Btw, ngerasa gak kalo Sasuke rada mirip Sebastian di Kuroshitsuji gitu? Kalo ngerasa, sedikit penjelasan Sasukenya memang agak dibuat flamboyan kayak dia, tapi gak bener-bener dia juga, hihi. Ohya balas review dulu deh.

**Uchiha Riri: **Hai Riri-chan, arigatou atas review-nya, ini udah dilanjut, hehe. Gomen ya gak kilat, sempat stuck soalnya, ohya salam kenal ^^

**Rie: **Makasih Rie-chan, hehe. Masa lalu Saku masih rahasia, ntar spoiler, hoho. Itu udah saya bilang di atas, saya juga baru inget belum bilang umur mereka berdua. Alasan dia ngebunuh orang sejauh ini sih yang di benci aja, gak 100% salah, Saku juga kadang-kadang nerima pekerjaan bunuh orang kok, hehe.

**Tataruka: **Awalnya juga gak terpikir buat Sasu yang jadi pelayan, tiba-tiba muncul pas nonton OVA Kuroshitsuji yang The Making Of Kuroshitsuji, hihi. Ahaha, gak apa-apa, malah seneng ada yang nungguin, gomen kalo chap 2 nya mengecewakan. Salam kenal juga :)

**YOktf: **Sip, udah dilanjut :D

**BlackCherry712: **Itu mungkin di cerita sudah terjawab, tapi biar dijelasin lagi, pokoknya Sakur ngewarnai rambutnya jadi biru muda, alasannya…. Tunggu chap berikutnya, hoho :D

**undhott: **Siip, udah dilanjut nih, gomen tapi, gak kilat soalnya, hehe. Hmm, adegan hot ya, ga janji sih soalnya saya ini orangnya masih pure, masih suci *preett* But I'll see what what I can do.

Special Thanks To:

**Uchiha Riri, Rie, Tataruka, YOktf, BlackCherry712, undhott, sakurada chan, , azizaanr, , Kumada Chiyu, Eysha CherryBlossom**

**Dan siapapun yang baca fic ini, **saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak ^^

Ohya, Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa ya semua, author mohon maaf kalo ada salah, hehe :D

Yah, itu aja semoga suka chapter ini, jangan lupa review biar saya bisa perbaiki kesalahan saya, kalo ada typoo juga tolong dibilang dimana.

Jaa minna, jangan lupa review

**Akasuna No Nagi-chan**


End file.
